Sacrificios
by Dannai - Chan
Summary: Los sacrificios son dolorosos y nublan el cielo pero no siempre traen dolor con ellos, quizas tambien traeran felicidad con el tiempo.
1. El cielo se obscurece

**Hola!! Esta es mi primera historia! Espero que no ande tan perdida y que les llame la atencion ^ ^**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Y no hago esto mas que como diversion!**

**Cuando me caso con Tite Kubo sama quizas me regale un Ichigo * O ***

**"El cielo se obscurece"**

El ya lo sabía esto pronto terminaria, si! Todo llegaría A su fin con el último golpe de Aizen.**  
**Un golpe que no Podría Evitar Porque Estaba cansado, Porque habia dado todo, Ni siquiera podia moverse, Ni siquiera su Hollow queria luchar y evitar morir, pero no sentia alguna pena o tristeza tampoco Preocupación.**  
**Aizen También moriría pronto y la guerra que se había cernido sobre Karakura llegaría A su fin, dejando que todos a Aquellos que apreciaba volvieran a sus vidas normales y simples, fue una ardua lucha y con el ultimo cero del el pelinaranja, había vaporizado al shinigami traidor, pero para sorpresa de todos ese malvado ser aun tenia un poco de fuerza que utilizo ya a sabiendas de su muerte inminente, se lanzo en contra de quien le había derrotado.**  
**El Objetivo era sencillo, el moriría pero aquel que lo venció también, el joven héroe supo de inmediato lo que Penso Aizen y a su vez comprendió que no podia Evitar el golpe, seria atravesado por la espada y moriría, dando paso a la paz que necesitaban Ambos Mundos , pero no antes sin derramar sangre de ambos bandos.

Cerro sus ojos y espero calmadamente el golpe a la vez que aspiraba quizás la última Bocanada de aire; Pensó en sus hermanas y lamento no estar con ellas por más tiempo, pero aun tenian a su padre Que a Pesar de ser un idiota como él lo llamaba , siempre las cuidaría y les daría el consuelo que Necesitarán.**  
**Ella, estaría bien Porque estaba lejos de la batalla y era esa idea Suficiente como para irse con una sonrisa, por que Rukia estaba bien por un momento quizo detenerse a pensar por que eso le preocupaba pero ya no tenia tiempo.**  
**El cerro los ojos en espera de la muerte Sin embargo el golpe nunca llego, escucho como la espada viajaba con fuerza hacia él y escucho el último grito de Aizen, pero el golpe nunca llego. No, el no sintio el metal quemando sus entrañas y para cuando abrio los ojos fue tan solo para encontrarse con la peor visión que había Podido tener.**  
**Rukia Estaba enfrente de él con la espada de Aizen atravesándole el pecho, justo por la mitad. Aizen sonrió malignamente Cuando su vista se cruzo con la del shinigami sustituto y en un susurro, en su último aliento se lo dijo:**  
**-Morirá, ella morirá - lo dijo Cual serpiente era, llena de veneno y sus ojos se apagaron a la vez que el cuerpo del traidor comenzaba a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas espirituales.

-No, no Rukia - Lo dijo en un suspiro débil y vio el delicado cuerpo de la joven comenzar a caer en picada, hacia el suelo a una velocidad impresionante, el penso que esto solo pareciera una terrible película de horror en Cámara Lenta. Uso Fuerzas de un lugar desconocido y en un rápido movimiento se aferro al cuerpo de la chica casi inconsciente, así en ese abrazo ambos Comenzaron a caer.**  
**Miel y cielo se fundieron en una intensa mirada Mientras la caída aun no se detenía.**  
**- ¿Por que? - No había más palabras, Ella Hizo un gesto extraño, uno que jamás le había visto Abrio y sus labios, Para decir un simple**  
**-Te a ...**  
**Pero fue una palabra inconclusa, ese fue su último aliento y el azul se apagó para siempre

******************

**Corto!! pero aun tengo muchas cosas que Desarrollar y si dicen que no les gusta ps no xDDD continuare**


	2. La lluvia comienza a caer

Cap 2.

Hola!!!!!!!! ps estoi de vuelta con el capitulo 2 muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus Reviews que se aprecia muchisimoo cada palabra!!

Si si Bleach no es miooo!! , por que si lo fuera noo haria lo que hizo Tite en el manga U___U aun no lo perdono xDDD

Disfruten!! bueno eso espero :P

**La lluvia comienza a caer**

**  
**_**Pero fue una palabra inconclusa, ese fue su último aliento y el azul se apagó para siempre**_

Estaban a punto de llegar al suelo y ambos cuerpos parecían uno, pues el Shinigami sustituto al ver como el brillo se había esfumado de los ojos de Rukia no hizo más que aferrarse aun mas al pequeño cuerpo de ella.

Cuando casi se impactaban contra el suelo, Ichigo uso la misma agilidad para aterrizar como lo había hecho una vez frente a Rukia, cuando fue por ella a la Sociedad de Almas y le parecía Irónico lo parecido y lo diferente que era la situación a la vez.

En la sociedad de Almas parecía que él estuviera arrodillado ante Rukia; su Diosa de la muerte y ahora estaba arrodillado ante el destino con el delicado cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos.

Al alzar la vista la imagen que encontró fue de lo mas irreal, pues era extraño ver a Capitanes, tenientes, Vizards, humanos e incluso Hollows como lo era Grimmjow o más bien Arrancars todos juntos, ayudándose unos a otros, trasladando heridos y demás pero lo más irreal era que todos tenían una leve sonrisa, una asquerosa y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro pero aun así ahí estaba, por que podían respirar la paz, la podían sentir y es que acaso era el único que sentía como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse? Y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, pedir su atención, exigirles que ayudaran a Rukia.

Fue entonces cuando la paz se interrumpió, al final casi nadie había notado como la pequeña shinigami se había interpuesto entre Aizen e Ichigo, no habían visto su sacrificio, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y la respuesta era sencilla ellos confiaban ciegamente en que Ichigo vencería, jamás imaginaron que incluso las grandes victorias de los más grandes héroes fueron el producto de sacrificios que no pasan a la historia.

Ichigo coloco delicadamente en el suelo el cuerpo de la joven pelinegra y al verla ahí tranquila, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y pedirle un – No me dejes, n…no dejes que vuelva la lluvia…por favor – fue casi un susurro, para que solo ella lo escuchara y así el mismo noto como la voz le temblaba y los ojos le escocían.

Retsu Unohana era la indicada para atenderla pues no solo era la capitana más fuerte de la Sociedad de Almas; si no que era un experta en la sanación así que deprisa ella se acerco a la joven inconsciente, pero para sorpresa de todos algo comenzó a pasar, algo que los desconcertó pues la hermosa Zanpakutou que le pertenecía, aquella que todo el mundo reconocía como la más bella de la Sociedad de almas comenzó a convertirse en partículas espirituales y a su vez desapareciendo.

Ichigo no comprendía que estaba pasando con Sode No Shirayuki o quizás si lo hacía y se negaba a hacerlo, solo pudo lanzar una mirada desconcertada a la Capitana Unohana pues ella se había quedado ahí frente a ellos como si una fuerza invisible no le permitiera avanzar, al cruzarse las miradas ella la desvió por que incluso la persona más valiente de la Sociedad de Almas y el Hueco Mundo no eran capaces de decirle al joven lo que significaba exactamente el extraño fenómeno.

-Ichigo – le llamo una voz calmada, el shinigami sustituto giro su vista hacia la voz que lo había nombrado, era el Capitán Ukitake uno de los pocos capitanes que más respeto le inspiraban a él.

-Ella ya no – se detuvo como debía decírselo, más bien como decírselo bastaba ver la afligida mirada del chico para titubear, pero alguien debía decírselo – Ichigo, ella ya no volverá, no hay nada que hacer ahora que su Zanpakutō ha comenzado a desaparecer…yo lo siento mucho, pero ya no podemos hacer nada más que esperar que el proceso termine.

-No, eso no es posible…no, no es cierto! – el shinigami sustituto se aferro una vez más al cuerpo de Rukia y se levanto de ahí, evito todas las miradas y se alejo, el se alejo lo mas que pudo en donde nadie lo pudiera ver.

No reconocía a donde había llegado, lo único que había eran escombros, el resultado de la terrible lucha, pero era una falsa karakura el deseaba que todo fuera falso como la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

La lluvia comenzó a caer por que irónicamente la tormenta que amenazaba con cernirse sobre el poblado ya se encontraba arrasando todo lo que había en su mundo interior y agradeció una vez más que lloviera por que podría cubrir sus lagrimas y los truenos sus gritos de impotencia, porque por más que gritara lo que sentía no era expresable.

A lo lejos un par de ojos tristes observaban la escena, no había sido capaz de dejarlo solo, porque ella se sentía culpable, porque ella quería consolarlo pero jamás se había sentido tan lejana a él como en este momento, ella entendía muy tarde que Ichigo ya había elegido a quien querer hace mucho y a pesar de que podía considerar a Rukia una rival, ella lloraba silenciosamente porque era una perdida que ella también resentía, habían sido amigas.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo? no me hice fuerte después de todo y no pude proteger a mis amigos ¿Qué podría hacer? -Lo había dicho para sí misma por que no tenía el valor de acercarse a aquel joven que le era irreconocible, pero para su sorpresa alguien le contesto.

-Podrías hacer mucho Inoue, todo depende de que sacrificio estas dispuesta a hacer?

- Urahara - san! Que podría hacer yo? Mis poderes no son capaces de regresar a la vida a alguien, yo ya no tengo fuerzas, nunca las tuve

-Vida por vida, quizás? Te lo preguntare una vez más que sacrificio estas dispuesta a hacer

************

Aun quedan muchas cosas que saber xP

Que hara Inoue?? :O

**gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
